The Wolf with the Green Eyes
by Lunamayn
Summary: Logan has never wanted someone as badly as he wants Kendall. The only problem is that Kendall seemingly doesnt want Logan, and even if he did, the secret that hes keeping from them all could rip the band apart,. Can their love ever be? Slash Kogan and Jarlos! Oh, and a sexy wolf here and there! Later on Mpreg. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own BTR!

Logan sat in the field, gazing up he thought he felt a presence near him, but the feeling was gone rather quickly. Shrugging it off he looked into the sky. It had been an

absolutley perfect night to stargaze. Sadly he was by himself, the guys hadnt wanted to go. James needed beauty sleep, Carlos was pulling some crazy stunt, and

Kendall was busy thinking of something for them to do together. God, the thought of Kendall warmed him to his core. When his parents died, Kendall had been there for

him. He had stayed up all night comforting him and telling him it would all work out for the better. Well it hadnt, he sat there alone. The love of his life belonged to

another girl, Jo. She was an unapreciative and manipulative bitch. A howl rang out in the distance forcing Logan to look up. He knew for a fact that wolves werent in

California, they hadnt been for fifty years. Logans science loving brain kicked into action, and he knew he had to see this odd phenominom. Tossing his notepad that he

used for observations down he rushed into the woods. His camera was clutched tightly in his hands as he jumped over a log, and soon found himself face to face with a

snarling grey timber wolf with startling black eyes. He fell to the ground in shock, and began to back away as slowly as he possible could. The wolfs eyes were glued to

Logan, and the gleam the Logan saw meant nothing but trouble for the young genius. Throwing himself at Logan the wolf snapped its jaws at the young man. He forced

his eyes closed not wanting to see his own demise. To his surprise the wolf yipped in pain and the sound of a scuffle reached his ears. Opening his eyes revealed the

grey wolf on its back, pinned by a larger white wolf. He lifted his camera and took a quick shot. This was amazing, Logan couldnt believe that such a display off

dominance would ever be seen this closely by a human. Logan realized he had been holding his breath, and exhaled. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen but

continued to gulp in the cool air. The wolves continued their display, nipping at each others neck until finally the white wolf struck home. The grey wolf let out a gurgled

cry of pain before coughing up blood. The wolf finally laid down and became motionless. Logan scanned the area for the white wolf, and finally caught him looking right

back at him.

"Smile pretty boy..." Logan murmured as he took a shot of the wolf. Snapping one more of the dead grey wolf he began his hike back to his car. Logans mind was

abuzz with theorys and hypothesiss. Reaching his car he stuck the key in, unlocking it so he could examine the shots off the wolves he had captured. Finally he rested

on the picture of the white wolf, his emerald green eyes soothed Logan, giving him a sense of belonging and want. With his stuff packed in the car he began his long

journey back the Palmwoods and apartment 2J. Nobody would believe him, but he had proof. This was a major discovery and he couldnt wait to tell the guys all about

it. James would most likely shake him off, saying he had heard it before. Carlos adored wolves, and might even listen to him rant about his discoveries, but Logan knew

there was only one person who would care enough to ask real questions, Kendall. Logan hated driving back to the Palmwoods so late at night, the woods made him

uneasy. The thought of being watched creeped Logan out, even if it was just a little squirrel or some other little woodland beasty. He entered soundlessly, but was still

caught by Carlos who had stayed up late playing video games. "Hey Logan! Where were you?" Carlos chimed as he walked in.

"Stargazing, but something even better happened!" Logan could hardly contain his excitment. His crooked smile shone through.

"What did ya find?" He knew Carlos was feigning interest.

"I saw an alpha wolf fight with an omega!" He couldnt help but gush about it.

"Wow! Really?" Carlos's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yup, even got pictures to prove it." His sing song voice cooed out.

"Well, show me in the moring, Im getting tired." His latino friend yawned and padded to the room he shared with James.

"Night Carlos." He called out right before the door closed.

Logan couldnt believe his luck as he undressed and prepped for bed. Besides moving to California with his friends, this was one of the coolest things that had ever

happened to him. He just hoped that everyone believed him, and didnt call him a liar or a fake. Opening the door he shared with Kendall the room seemed rather

empty, and Logan instantly knew why. The room was down one bushy eyebrowed blonde. His green eyed pal and secret love werent anywhere to be found. Going back

to the picture, he saw the green eyes off the wolf become all to familar, and hoped that this was just his imagination. But before he could think of anything else, he

heard the door to their room open. He hit the pillow hard, hoping to pass for asleep. Logan heard bare feet pad across the floor and up to his bed. Someone began to

run their fingers through his hair. It felt nice, and lulled him to sleep, but not before he heard the love of his life talk.

"Im sorry I didnt get there sooner Logie..." Kendalls voice was almost a whisper. And then the wonderful sensation of his hair being played with was gone, replaced by

the soothing comfort of a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own BTR...

That night Logan dreamed of the wolf. They were in the woods, both looking at the bright and luminous full moon. The wolf brushed his face against his leg, but then

darted off into the woods. Logan felt lost for a moment, but realized he was meant to follow. Logan ran as fast as he could but it wasnt enough. The wolf was always in

his line of vision, but he couldnt catch him. He awoke in a sweat, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. Looking around the room revealed Kendall

curled up in his bed across the room. Glancing at the clock Logan saw that it was 5 in the morning, and he knew he wasnt going back to sleep. Gathering himself up he

walked to the bathroom. Mrs. Knight wouldnt be up for another half an hour or so, so maybe he could make breakfast and let her relax this morning. Just as he was

about to open the fridge door, he saw a note hastiy written and pinned for them. Grabbing it Logan read:

"Me and Katie have gone back to Minnesota for a week for a family emergency, we will be home on a Sunday. Take care of each other and make sure Carlos doesnt get

into the peanut butter. Love, Mrs. Knight."

Not questioning the peanut butter thing, Logan begin to make the guys pancakes for breakfast. At about 6:30 he heard a door open and spun around to find James

scowling at him. Giving him a dude-whats-your-problem look Logan went back to t.v, pancakes prepared and ready on the counter. Logan rolled his eyes, James was

always in a pissy mood lately. Plus he took even longer in the bathroom, because "The Face" had gotten one tiny little blackhead and now James was on a rampage with

beauty products. Finally after what seemed like forever James walked out, seemingly in a better mood. "Dude, who made pancakes?" James called from the kitchen.

"I did, Mrs. Knight and Katie are in Minnesota until Sunday..." James could be so idiotic sometimes. "Oh, and dont let Carlos get into the peanut butter!"

"Noted, these are really good pancakes." Logan heard him call back, mostly likely with his mouth full.

"Thanks, they are one of the only things I can cook well." A snicker was his only reply.

Logan heard a loud crash and was then followed by some smaller thumping noises until Carlos flew out the door. Logan smiled, Carlos was a bit over the top sometimes

but it was optimism and innocence that made him such a wonderful person. His face eager, his goofy helmet on, and a hockey stick in hand Carlos looked like he was

ready for one of his crazy stunts. "So what are you guys up to today?" Logan knew he only asked so he could tell them what he planned on doing today which he would

most likely disaprove of.

"Well Im going to sit poolside." Of course thats what James was doing. Logan rolled his eyes at the pretty boy for the second time that day. Sometimes his friends

bugged him, ecspecially James. Logan just though he had an undeserved ego, but that didnt change that they had been friends since childhood. He looked over as

Kendall peeked his head out to see what was going on. Beckoning Logan to come over and talk he slipped back in the bedroom. Shrugging he followed, it couldnt be

worse than listening to these two talk about beauty pruducts and stunts. Whispering so the other wouldnt hear Kendall began their conversation.

"Logie, why were you out last night?" Kendalls voice was laced with concern.

"Because Jupiter was in perfect allignment with earth and I had to see it!" Logans voice was almost a growl. Logan tried to contain his anger, but because of James he

still wasnt in the best of moods.

"Dont do that agai..." Kendall was cut short by Logan.

"Tell me the freaking truth Kendall!" Now Logan was actually pissed. He had no right to keep secrets from them. Kendalls eyebrows furrowed, and Logan felt bad about

snapping at him.

"Look, its to complicated right now Logie, please just trust me on this." Kendalls hand lay gently on Logans shoulder. His perfect green eyes were soft with kindness.

"I have a theory Kendall, please tell me Im wrong! Ive never wanted to be so wrong in my entire life, please..." Kendall could hear the a soft sob escape Logans perfect

lips. "Please?"

"I cant Logie..." Logans eyes widened in shock. His palms felt clammy. The room began to spin so he forced himself to sit down. Kendall sighed and walked over and sat

next to him, but not before he picked up Logans camera. Flipping to the picture of the white wolf who was graced with the possesion of the most perfect green eyes,

Kendall sighed. Logan ripped the camera away. Kendall wanted so badly to see that crooked little smile.

"Thanks..." Logans voice was a hushed whisper.

"For what?" Kendall looked at Logan shocked.

"You know, for saving me from the other wolf..." Logans voice was bolder this time. His choclate brown eyes held a flame that Kendall couldnt place.

"Oh, well... No problem I guess." With that Kendall rushed from the aparment, leaving Logan alone. So many questions rushed through the young mans head. How did

this happen to the sweet blonde? Where their others? Did the others know about this? Logan sighed, but Kendall wasnt going to get away without answering some

questions first. Logan raced after his secret love. Once outside Logan skidded to a halt. Kendall was gone, and with him, Logans heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no ownership of BTR at all...

Logan could feel his face cloud with tears. Why couldnt Kendall trust him, his Logie Bear. Stomping back to apartment 2J Logan threw open the door and rushed to his

room, earning him another round of stares from James and Carlos. Jumping on his bed Logan ran his fingers through his hair. Why him? Why did he consistently throw

himself at Kendall only to be rejected again and again? Picking himself up, he slowly walked to the window, looking at the Palmwoods Park Logan sighed, the guys,

especially Kendall, and him had so many good times together there. In that small grove of trees Kendall and him had many little walks and games. It wasnt fair that his

one true love was taken. Just as he was about to walk away, Logan saw a flash of white. His hopes skyrocketed, was that Kedall? Was he out there waiting? Logan grabbed

his camera and yet again ran through the aparment, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Carlos in the cabinet reaching for the peanut butter. Skidding to a halt he

rushed over, snatched the peanut butter from Carlos, and then darted for the door.

"Hey! I was going to, ummm, eat that! Yea, eat that! Bring it back!" Carlos yelled after him, but Logan wasnt stopping for a conversation about what not to do with

peanut butter with Carlos. He rushed from the building and immediatly ran across the street, not checking to look both ways. He just had to find Kendall, and that was

all that was on his mind. A deafening screech greeted Logans ear. Glancing over he saw a car headed right for him, letting out a small chuckle, Logan felt himself being

struck by the large piece of machinary and then thrown ten feet away. His body hit the pavement with a sickening thud. His eyes rolled in his head, the pain was almost

to much for his frail mortal body to take. The edges of his vision started to blur, and then there it was. The most breathtaking creature he had ever seen peered down

at him, concern clouded the beauty of the green eyes. He thought he heard a small whisper, but it was gone. The creatures jaws came down around his forearm.

Screaming in agony, Logans back arched up. This time he was sure he heard something:

"Forgive me Logie..." The wolf whispered. The world flickered, and then it went black.

AN~ Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be better! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own BTR

Logans eyes fluttered open. What had happened? Trying to get up someone rushed up and gently layed him back down. Suddenly it all came back to him, the

screeching tires, the pain that surged through him as he hit the pavement, and most off all the green eyes that had loomed over him before the piercing pain had

spiked in his arm. The darkness faded and the world was suddenly visible. Glancing over to the corner revealed James sitting in the lap of Carlos while the two made

out.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Both eyes locked on the now awake Logan.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos cheered. "How ya feeling buddy?" His smile was undeniable.

"Let go of me Carlos..." James tried to whisper, but Logan heard it loud and clear.

"Oh, sorry babe." Carlos unfurled his arms from around James waist. James was now bitig his lips, staring at Logan in aticipation.

"Again! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Logan could hardly believe what he just saw.

"Look dude, we wanted to tell you guys, it just never seemed right..." Carlos began.

"Yea, it just never seemed like a good time." James finished.

"That doesnt explain why you two were dry humping in my hospital room!" Logan was frantic. Both boys smiled and slowly began to slip out of the room.

"At least tell me where Kendall is..." Logan was suddenly exhausted.

"Down in the cafeteria, he should be back soon." James looked at him. "Are you ok Logan?"

Logan sighed. "I was doing better before I saw that."

Carlos smiled. "Yea, and now its your responsibility to tell Kendall." With that, James and Carlos raced from the room. Logan needed Kendall right now. If there was

anybody that could help him erase that horrifying memory it was Kendall. His sunny blonde hair and bushy eyebrows that complimented his green eyes so perfectly

made the world melt away. When he was near Logans heart would speed up, his palms would sweat, and his charm would slip away. He needed Kendall, and right as he

said that Kendall slipped in the room. His goofy grin released the stress Logan had pent up.

"Logan! You're awake!" Kendall couldnt contain his excitment.

"So wanna fill me in?" Logans voice was cool. Kendalls eyes darkened.

"You've been out for five days, you have three broken ribs, both arms are fractured arms and a shattered kneecap." Kendall let out a soft sigh. "Anything else?"

"Yea, James and Carlos are now a thing." Logan let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Kendalls eyebrows raised up in utter shock.

"Yea, woke up and found those two making out in the corner." Logans crooked smile crept up.

Kendalls own chuckle erupted through the room, but his face calmed quickly. "Do you

remember what happened?" His eyebrows furrowed.

Logans eyes became glossy. "Yea. I do." Kendall gave a quick nod.

"Does this mean Im a wer..." Logan was cut short.

"Yea, it does..." Kendalls words were a whisper. Logans hands were shaking.

"If I hadnt done it, you would be dead now." Kendall shook. "I couldnt see you die..."

"When will I turn?" Logan clutched his head. Kendall looked at him.

"By the next full moon." Kendall reached out for Logan.

"Cant you tell me anymore? Dont you think I need to know more than that?" Logans voice began to rise. Whatever smile he had tried to hold on to was gone.

"I just cant..." Kendalls voice cracked. His green eyes filled with tears.

"Kendall, If im one of you guys you have to tell me!" Logans eyes burned with rage.

"Want somebody to tell you how to be a damn monster? Ask James!" Kendall stormed from the room. Fists clenched he heard a small rap on the door.

"What?" Logans voice quivered. He had never been more scared than he was at this exact moment. How could this happen?

"So, you need to know about werewolves?" James poked his head into the room.

"I guess so..." Logan looked up, a flame in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own BTR.

Logan heard a small sigh escape James, "What do you want to know?"

Detemenation drove his voice, "Everything..." James noticed this. Logan was like Kendall in a sense, they both had been destined to be werewolves. He had been

putting turning Carlos off as long as he could, but once he found out that the rest of the band was werewolves he would insist and prod until one of them just hauled off

and bit him. Thats not what he wanted, Carlos was his mate and it was his responsibility to turn him.

"For starters, the full moon will only control you on your first shift, but unfortuanatley thats all it takes for you to destroy any chance of living a human life." Logan

nodded.

"All that crap about us being these big hulking hybrid creatures is completley false, we're like normal wolves and even keep regular status's of a pack. Kendalls our

alpha and Im a beta. Once you shift we'll know where your place in the pack is." Logans eyes hadnt left James since he had started. "Like regular wolves, we have

mates. The one person that matches and compliments your soul. Mates dont know gender, so it doesnt matter if you were straight as a human, the wolf has last say.

Thats kinda how I ended up with Carlos. Hes my perfect match." Logan noticed the small smile forming on James's lips. He really did love Carlos, and it was cute in a

you-two-are-my-friends kinda way. "Sometimes as a human before you've ever even been bitten you know who your destined to be with. Fate kind of has a sick way of

playing with your emotions." Logan chuckled and James was instantly glaring at him.

"Im not making fun of you James, I just couldnt help but laugh at what you're saying because its so true that its funny." Logan looked at him in complete seriousness.

James eyes widened.

"You know who your mate is?" His hazel eyes danced with excitment.

"Just a hunch I guess..." Logan wheezed, completley exhausted. "Where you the wolf that tried to attack me in the woods when I first saw Kendall in wolf form?"

"Yea, I wasnt going to hurt you. I just wanted to warn you to stay away, but that didnt work cause Im sitting here again talking to a pup about how our species works."

"Did you turn Kendall?" Logans eyes glistened under the hospital lights.

"No, when I found him his throat had been ripped out and at first I thought he was dead. I brought him to a good friend who kind enought to heal him for me. I was the

alpha, but Kendall was destined to be a wolf. I was the temporary alpha until the true alpha came to power. The worst part is Kendall doesnt even want to be a wolf."

"One final question I guess, are we immortal?" Logan felt sleep try and tug him back.

"No, but we age so slowly that you might as well call it that. The oldest werewolf in existance is about five hundred and fifty years old now."

Logans eyebrows shot up. "How old are you really James?" James lips curled in a smile.

"Im the exact age I look, but I was born a werewolf. Ive been preparing my entire life to lead this life. Are you going to be ok Logan?" Logan furiously nodded.

"When do I get out?" The question seemed to normal for Logan to utter.

"Whenever I can get the damn healer in." James muttered. "He should be here today. Hopefully you will be home by tomorow Logan." James layed his hands on Logans

shoulder.

"Thanks dude..." Logan felt sleep embrace him yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own BTR

Logan realized he was in the same dream, but this time he to was a wolf. His dark brown coat glistened in the moonlight. The wolf before him was easily recognized as

Kendall now. Kendall nuzzled into Logans neck and darted into the woods. This time as he gave chase he was able to catch Kendall. Their paws pounded against the

ground creating a calming rythum, Kendall stopped on the edge of a cliff. His white fur with small blonde accents blew in the wind, his eyes luminous like the moon.

Logan loved his eyes, they were portals to Kendalls emotions. They threw their heads back and calmed the forest with a sweet lunar lullaby. As Logan finished he looked

up, a human Kendall reached out his hand, a twinkle in his sweet eyes. Logan stretched out a paw, but Kendall gently pulled up a human hand. Kendall wrapped his

arms around Logans waist. Logan pushed a tuft of hair out of Kendalls eyes, and Kendall pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips crashed together and tingles rushed through

both boys bodies. Two pairs of eyes watched from the forest. One, a calm and collected proud light brown wolf. The other an overly excited midnight black wolf with his

tongue lolling out. Logan didnt want it to end. This was everything he had wanted and more. He mumbled,

"I love you Kendall..." Kendall just kissed his neck and Logan was lost in passion. Logans eyes opened, he knew the dream had been to good to be true. It was dark,

but his eyes quickly adjusted. In the corner Kendall slept curled up in a ball. Next to him James slept on Carlos's lap, both cuddled in eachothers arms. The pain was

gone, the healer must have been here earlier Logan concluded. Not even painkillers could make you feel this good. A mirror hung on the wall next to the nurse

schedule. Peering into it Logan screamed. His eyes were glowing but the lights were flicked on. Kendall stood by the light switch, his green portals showed Logan that

he was upset.

"Its ok Logan, just dont wake Carlos." James uncurled from his mates grasp. "He looks a lot better. I told you Camille does good work." Logans eyes bugged, Camille

healed him?

"If she did good work she would be able to lift this curse from him..." Kendall growled.

"Its not a curse!" James bared his teeth, canids extended and ready to kill. Kendall grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, his fangs bared as well.

"Guys! Stop fighting. Carlos might wake up!" Logan hissed at them both and pointed to the young latino boy who had started to stir. Releasing James Kendall sulked to the corner.

"Ready to get the hell out of here?" James smirked beckoning to the door.

"Wait? What the heck are you talking about it?" Logans brows raised.

"You thought we'd take you to a human hospital? You underestimate us..." James rolled his eyes. Kendall stepped in between them.

"Just get Carlos and stop tormenting Logie, we dont need an agitated wolf on the full moon, and let me remind you thats in three days!" Kendall beckoned to the door.

"Fine, hes heavier than he looks." James grunted as he hauled Carlos over his shoulder.

"Come on Logie." Kendall reached out to Logan, nodding Logan takes his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own BTR...

Walking out of the doors to the hospital, Logan was instantly confused. Whatever part of town they were in wasnt a good one. Abandoned buildings, empty lots, and

weeds littered the area. James just strode right out and began their possibly long journey back to Palmwoods. Kendall suddenly released Logans hand and dashed

forward. What the heck was he doing? Logan didnt have to wait because he lept into the air and shredded apart. Now standing before them was a large snow white

wolf, green eyes glittering in the moon. James snorted, and Logan was fairly positve he heard something like, "Showoff..." Kendall raced forward, most likely checking

for dangers. A roar ripped through the chilly night air. James and Logan glanced at one another before running around the corner to be greeted by the sight of Kendall

taking on three wolves. James calmly laid Carlos down, phasing he bit into Calos's leg but rushed to battle. Logan sat heartbroken as Carlos screamed in agony. Logan

ran forward. Tears streamed down the young mans face.

"Stay here Carlos, James and Kendall have got this." Logan spoke soothingly.

"What the hell just bit me?" Carlos was scared, and Logan didnt blame him.

"James, but we have to stay here." Logan had to make sure Carlos was ok and stayed safe.

"James? That doesnt make sense!" Logan had to calm him down fast.

Gesturing to the fighting wolves Carlos mouth dropped in an "o". "Understand now?"

"Dude! Am I werewolf now!" Carlos's optimism broke through.

Rolling his eyes Logan growled. "Yes, let James explain later, but you need to stay safe, understand?" Carlos nodded, but looked back to the battle.

"Is the white wolf Kendall?" Carlos looked on in awe.

"Yea, why?" Logans voice rose in concern. Glancing back to the battle James was winning, but the two wolves were beginning to overpower Kendall. Logan looked for

anything he could use as a weapon, and his eyes finally fell onto a small metal pipe. Grabbing it he ran to Kendall. The white wolf looked at him, pain emmited from his

green pools. Logan lifted the pipe and began to bash in the one wolfs skull. It was a stunningly large russet red wolf, blood gushed from his head wound. It unlatched

from Kendall and rushed at Logan. Easily dodging he struck the wolf smack dab in the spine. It let out a high pitch yelp before falling to the ground and phasing. Where

the mass of blood and fur had once been now lay a beautiful young women with rich red hair and green eyes, but Logan didnt love these eyes. Her body lay motionless.

Nodding in satisfaction he looked back to Kendall. The green eyes were clenched tight. He lay underneath the black wolf as his jaws snapped round, trying to find

Kendalls jugular. He could sense the life leaving his best friend, his guardian, and his mate. Logan felt rage began to boil away whatever human thoughts he had.

Falling to his hands and knees, Logan emitted a roar that was glass shattering loud. All eyes fell on Logan, the young man shrieked in agony as his bones broke and

mended themselves back together. Every pore in his body sprouted hair. His head elongated and stretched, fangs forcing his human teeth out. His screams became less

and less human as the transformation finally ended. The dark brown wolf rushed forward, sparing no time to check on James. Logan hurled himself into the black wolf,

pinning him to the ground as he dug his claws into the wolfs exposed stomach. Howling in pain the black wolf tried to scramble away, but Logan latched onto his throat

clinging for dear life. The wolf shrieked in fear, but Logan made haste and ended its pitiful life. Logans human thoughts flooded back, adreneline surged through his

body, and this time when he phased it didnt hurt at all. His human hands shook as he raced to Kendall. The now human Kendall was gasping for breath. Blood trickled

down the side of his face. The world became fuzzy as Logan bent down to Kendall, his eyes shiny with tears.

"I might never get to say this again, so here it is." Logan held Kendalls face so he could look at him. "I love you Kendall, and I always have." He brushed the hair away

from Kendalls eyes and brought him in for a long and deep kiss. Tears mixed with blood as their kiss kept going. Finally releasing, the blonde choked out, "I love you to

Logie." Kendalls hands touched Logans face, but dropped back to the ground. Sobbing, Logan took him into an embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own BTR

James reached out and touched Logans shoulder. The newly turned werewolf clutched his mate tightly to his chest. James watched Logan rock back and forth, Kendalls head lay

in his lap. Heavy sobs eshoed in James's ears as he watched this display of love and fear. He prayed this never happened to him and Carlos. James knew for a fact that once

you had found your mate, there wouldnt be a single person in the world that could fill the void they left if they died. His heart beat faster as he approaced the two, Logans sobs

were becoming shorter and shallower. He would eventually make himself sick, but James knew there was no consoling him. He leaned down, coming face to face with Logan.

And thats when he heard it, a very faint heartbeat. Logans untrained wolf ears wouldnt be able to pick it up, but to James was a steady rythum. Grabbing Logans wrist he

gestured to his heart.

"Logan, place your ear to his chest." James needed Logan to understand that Kendall was ok.

"Hes...hes gone..." Logans eyes welled with even more tears.

"Hes a fighter Logan, he didnt die when he was bitten, and ne wont die now." James voice tried to soothe the sweet young werewolf. His eyes were blurred with tears as he

looked up.

"What do you mean? Im his mate! I dont feel his soul anymore." He let out a growl.

"Then you dont have very good mate sense. I can hear his heartbeat." James voice now stern.

Logan gently pressed his ear to his chest, and there it was. "Then why cant I sense him?"

James shrugged. "Hes extremley close to death, his souls most likely lingering here, but not in his body." Logans eyes now shone with hope. Gathering him into his arms Logan

whispered over and over.

"Kendall I need you, the pack needs you, and nothing would be the same if you werent here to be our alpha and my mate." Logan brought him into another kiss. Stroking his

cheek Logan felt it then. Very faint at first, but it grew stronger with each passing minute. Logan knew now that his love would return to him. This was all he had ever wanted.

Kendall finally knew that he loved him, and now he no longer cared if he lived or died. Kendalls eyes fluttered open briefly.

"We need to get him to Camille, James." Kendall let out soft whimpers.

"I have aquired three favors from Camille. I used one to heal his sorry ass the first time, and the second to heal yours. And apparently I have to spend my last one on him,

again." James rolled his eyes, obviously not happy about using his last favor. Hauling Kendall over his shoulder gingerly Logan and James started the impossible task in order to

summon the young wiccan. Carlos watched on in amazment. The supernatural was brand new to him.

"What happened to Kendall the first time?" Logans voice quivered, still upset.

"Well, I really dont know why they attacked him, but lets just say we arent the only pack inhabiting the Palmswoods." James began to explain.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" Logans face froze as he began to put it together. "Was...was it the Jennifers? They seem to need eachother to exist."

"You really are a genius Logan." James smiled at him. "Kendall followed me, but I hadnt been there to protect him. They left him there, broken." James's eyes glazed over in

memory. "When I found him he wasnt breathing, to be honest Logan I think he survived soley because his wolf wouldnt die without meeting its mate." James looked at Logan,

a smirk spread across his face. "You've always been his reason for living Logan." Logans perfect crooked smile btoke through. His heart beat rose, and for a moment he felt true

happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own BTR, and this chapter is dedicated to MonkeesDoctorWho1987 and my sister, thanks for the feedback, its really motivating! :D

The pentagram drawn, James slowly recited the chant needed to fetch Camille:

_**Wicca de pe Coasta de Vest Sun,**_

_**Fiica de Gaia,**_

_**Vindecător de cei în nevoie**__**,**_

_**Te-am convoca într-o oră disperată,**_

_**Un favoarea merge neplătite, **_

_**Am chema Camille Wicca.**_

Logans eyes wandered over the seen as a dark cloud of smoke rose from the ground. The smell was sickly sweet, and it clung to his clothes. A feminine figure was now

clearly visible in the smoke, and as she began to walk forward Logan could make out the sound of high heels clicking against the pavement. Camilles gentle face

emerged from the smoke, her perfect brown curls bobbing along with each step.

"Alright pretty boy, what did you call me for this time?" Camilles dramatic voice rang out.

"Camille, daughter of Gaia, we call upon you to heal our alpha, Kendall Knight." James played along, his own dramatic personality drawn out.

"Fine, but only because I owe your sorry little pack one final favor." Camilles smile broke through and Logan knew she was just messing with them. Logan grabbed her

hand, and began to lead the young wiccan to where his fallen mate lay. Bending down, her hands glowed an eerie grey. Laying her hands on his head, his heart, and his

stomach Camille rose up. She circled him a few times, and Logan concluded that she was making sure she didnt miss anything. A smile slowly crept onto her face.

"He should be fine, but the next time one of your little mates gets hurt dont come crying to me. And that was your last favor, so next time it wont come cheap." Her

eyes twinkled. Logan tenderly picked up Kendall, within moment James and Carlo were helping.

"Any chance of you giving us a ride back?" James tried to use his charm. Camille frowned.

"If you can tell me a vampires greatest weakness." Camilles frown became a smirk.

"Its hubris." Matter of factly James voice crooned out. Frowing again Camille snapped her fingers. The four of them where again in apartment 2J. Smiling Carlos high

fived his mate. Logans eyes wandered to a crimson trail. Shushing the guys they laid Kendall on the neon orange couch before following the river of plasma to Mrs.

Knight and Katies room. Gently pushing the door open, in the center of the room Katie lay over her mother, an odd gasping noise echoed in the room. Logan stepped

forward, cautiously approaching the young girl as to not frighten her. Katies head spun around, her eyes narrowed. They all stood in silence as horror filled the boys.

Katies eye were a deep and dark scarlet red, blood coated her face and her tongue still licked the blood from her lips and fangs, and now Logan finally understood that

the gasping noises had been the sick twisted noise of a human being having their blood sucked from their body. A soft noise was muttered by James, but Logan didnt

hear it. This time James said it with a bolder tone and courage boistered his voice, a low and mennacing growl emmited from his lips, "Vampire!"


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own BTR, and this chapter is dedicated to Dorkalicious, my big sister and best friend.

Her fangs glistened red, her head cocked to the side. Kendalls groans were audible from here. What had happened to her big brother? Questions flooded Katies mind, but

her basic desire to kill supressed her urge to help. The once average eleven year old girl slowly stood up, trying to guard her kill. James put his arm in front of Carlos,

taking a protective stance in front of his mate. Logans eyes darted to the door, hoping Kendall would be ok. A long and drawn out hiss eminated from Katie, baring her

fangs she cooly called out,

"Jo, what do I do when I encounter mutts like these?" A demonic laugh cackled out.

"Oh child, you either seduce them, or kill them." Jo emereged from the shadows. An evil smile plastered on her face. A soon awake Kendall stirred in the living room.

"Well, none off these boys is of any use to me, so I guess its time for you three to die!" Katie lept from the ground, lunging at Logan. Logans eyes widened, he didnt want

to kill his mates younger sister. Kendall would be devasted as it is once he found out his mom was dead.

"I dont want to fight you Katie." Logan side stepped her attack.

"Oh, thats to bad _Logie_." She spun around and came back around, her tone of voice mocking. Growling Logan erupted in a mass of fur. She hadnt given him any other

option. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Jo! You didnt say he could do that! You said he wouldnt be able to do that for another three days!" Katie was obviosly displeased.

"Well, _little sister_, allow me to explain." Kendall now stood in the doorway. "When a mate is in trouble, a wolf can and will force the human into submission while the wolf

tries to help its mate. Luckily for me, Logans _**my **_mate." Kendalls green eyes shone with ferocity.

"Oh boohoo." Jo's smile turned into a frown. "I thought for sure your stupid wolf would pick me." She rolled her eyes. Kendalls brows furrowed, his eyes held a flame of

anger.

"I should have seen it earlier, you never have been a very lively person." Carlos snickered at the pun, but the room fell silent again.

"Wanna dance sweetie?" Logan watched Jo's looks fall away. Blonde hair turned black, blue eyes now a menacing purple, sun kissed skin became a transparent pale that

aged her,

"I should've listened to Logans emotions a long time ago, I should've listened to my heart." Kendall layed his hands on his chest. Looking at Logan made a grin spread

across his face.

"Wow, how touching, not! Do you really think you four mutts can take all six of us?" Jo's smile returned, as did Katies.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carlos face showed his confusion.

"Oh, well if you didnt know, theres another pack of wolves here at the Palmwoods, and they are very willing to help us take you down. Ladies!" Kelly stepped from the

shadows as did Stephanie. The Jennifers burst through the window, all three wolfed out. James's face twitched before he shifted. Carlos slowly backed up, his eyes wide

with fear. Logan looked at Kendall, his eyes wandering thorugh the crowd, he sensed his pack was in danger.

"Im sorry, make that seven." Jo flashed them a toothy grin.

Kendall phased, but not before growling, "Die bitch."


	11. Chapter 11

I dont own BTR, and if you want to know what they look like as wolves, visit my deviantArt, link on my profile. :D

Kendall padded over to his mate, licking his nose Kendalls eyes wandered into the choclate brown pools that his mate wore so nicely. Logan watched the six girls form an

offensive position. Logan then looked to Carlos, anger and fear heavily clouded the latino boys eyes. Carlos reached over, finding the baseball bat that Mrs. Knight had

hidden behind her dresser. Winking at his three friends, Carlos continued his im-so-afraid cherade. The Jennifers bounded forward, James and Kendall stood in front of

their mates in order to keep them safe. Carlos pushed James aside and smacked the black furred Jennifer in the ribs. Her high pitch yelp sent the other two into an angry

frenzy. Kendall and James where forced into confrentation with them, both boys hoping Logan could handle the vampires. Kelly rushed forward, a sad look in her eyes.

"It didnt have to be like this Logan, but that pesky pureblood had to save your precious little mate, and thats where your poor little fate was sealed." Logan hadnt known

Kelly had even been a vampire, but of course he hadnt known Jo was one either. He let out a growl, his hackles raised as well. Kelly slashed at Logan, her nails trying to

make contact with his face. He lept a few feet awat before propeling himself towards her. As he crashed into her, she let out a small and scared peep.

"Please Logan? Dont kill me, remember everything Ive ever done for you, for the boys?" She was scared, Logan could easily detect her voice shaking. She hadnt been a

vampire for very long, but glancing over revealed Stephanie hadnt been either. He bit into her neck, a shriek escaped her throat. She obviosly hadnt wanted to hurt

them, but she must be destroyed. She posed to much of a danger and a threat if she lived, and thats what sealed _her _fate. She managed a few words before Logan

eradicated her completley, her words gargled in blood.

"My only regret is ever trying to hurt you and your pack Logan..." Her scarlet red eyes dimmed and glazed over in death. Logan felt no remorse, and quickly moved on.

Katie was small and quick, her actions graceful and fluent. Kendall had already ripped through the brown furred Jennifer and had moved to Stephanie. They stood

interlocked in an epic battle of fangs and claws, neither winning nor losing. Carlos finished off the black furred Jennifer, his baseball bat matted with blood and fur. He

strode over to Logan, both boys looked at one another and then at Katie. Nodding they charged, needing the strength of the pack to take her down. Katie predicted this,

and lept to the ceiling, clinging tightly she moved with precision and jumped onto Carlos, trying to sink her fangs into his neck. Logan tackled her, making sure he didnt

harm Carlos in the process. In terror, Logan realized her legs rested on his stomach. Katie sent Logan crashing into the ceiling, his cry of pain momentarily distracting

Kendall. Logan watched as Carlos sent the base of the bat slamming into her skull. She hissed in pain and rushed to Jo.

"Mistress! Please help us? We are being slaughtered!" Jo crossed her arms, shaking her head Jo turned away. Katie let out a scream before Logan and Carlos dragged her

back into battle. Her sweet childish looks made Logan hesitate before finishing her. Carlos rolled his eyes and smashed the bat into her ribs. Her hiss of pain slowly

turned into words.

"_Logan, please kill me. The blood sucking monster that my body presents isnt me. The monster killed our mother, and I dont want to live like this, be my angel and set _

_me free."_ In the pain Katie had overcome the blood rage and cryed out for help. Logan wouldnt refuse her plea. He made her death quick and instantanious. Carlos

shuddered, the words that Katie had uttered before he untimely death echoed in their ears, and would haunt both boys for eternity.

"**_Be my angel Logan..."_**


	12. Chapter 12

I dont own BTR, and this chapter is dedicated to MonkeesDocterWho1987. Keep up the feedback!

The world stopped, Logans eyes fluttered shut. He would never be able to erase Katies face twisting into agony as she died, the light gasping noise she had made when he had

bit into her throat, and most of all the life draining from her eyes. A knot in his throat kept him from howling out in sorrow. For the first time since he found out he was a

werewolf, he felt like a monster. This was sick and unnatural, men shouldnt be able to become wolves. Science flooded back into his brain, and Logan calculated that the chance

of this being real was so small that it didnt even have a proper number. Everyone in this entire room was delusional, and their delusion drove them to be murderers. There was

no justice in what they were doing here. Logans fur coat receded, his hands shook. A shriek brought Logan back to the real world. Logan found the source of the horrific shriek,

the blonde Jennifer clutched her two dead packmates, their fur entwined in her hands. She let out soft sobs, her body quivering. James rushed forward grabbing her neck in his

hands. Logan turned away, but the sound of her neck being snapped made Logan sick. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him while someone softly hummed one of their

biggest hits, Boyfriend. The person began to run their fingers through his hair as well, reminding him of the first night he had seen the wolves. Even his scent soothed Logan, he

smelled of sage and sweet grass. His eyes blurred with tears but he could still make out the most perfect green eyes.

"I love you Logie." Kendalls voice tryed to soothe the young and innocent man.

"Im a monster Kendie, im sick and wrong..." Logan choked out between sobs. Grabbing his face Kendall made Logan look at him.

"Theres a lot worse things out there than us. Dont hate yourself, because in the end its not worth it. For the first time we can be together Logie, do you regret that?" Logan

shook his head. Kendall was the only right thing about his new awful being. Logan finally realized that without the wolf, he would still be alone. Kendall wouldnt be his, and his

life wouldnt have any meaning if it wasnt for the monster. It wasnt a monster if it brought him to his love, and if it was anything, it was a blessing. Both boys shifted, Carlos and

James had begun their battle with Jo. She was clearly centuries old, the way she moved and flitted around their attacks allowed Logan to jump to this conclusion. A sadly human

Carlos was thrown across the room and crashed into the dresser. The small grey wolf with light brown patches barked in anger before throwing himself at her. Logan and Kendall

knew his attack would fail, but backed him up. Each of them latched on to her arms and torsos, ripping into her stone like flesh planning to slow her down. She fell to the ground

in an attempt to shake them off. She was pinned as they began to slowly rip her apart, her screams of defeat and anger shook the apartment. Her trained vampire eyes saw the

chance to grab Logans throat. Sending him across the room and into the closet, Jo bashed James and Kendalls heads together. Her wounds might have been fatal, but she wasnt

the only one who was going to die that night. She rushed over to him, lifting up the dark brown wolf in the air. Logan gasped for air, becoming more and more frantic with each

passing moment. Kendall shook his head, it still throbbed in agony, he had always thought James had a thick skull. His wolf went into overdrive as it felt Logans soul slowly begin

to slip away. He wasnt going to lose him when he had just finally found him.

"What are you going to do Kendall? What are you going to do when I end your mates pathetic little life? Are you going to kill me? Would you thank me from saving you from an

eternity with this joker?" She shook Logans body. Her own life was begining to end. Kendall roared, his paws sent him soaring into Jo. His jaws clamped tightly around her throat,

her cold blood gushed into his mouth. She mouthed her final words.

"_I will see you in hell..._" Her vibrant purple eyes faded to a lilac, her skin seemed to solidify, and her canids returned to normal. A perfectly human Logan gasped for air, terror

still locked in his beautiful choclate brown eyes. James held Carlos's hand as they slowly walked out of the room, a look of lust in each boys eyes. Kendall scooped Logan into his

arms, gently walking him to their bedroom. For the first time in a long time Logan saw their room, it had been redecorated. The boys had had their beds pushed together, their

furniture no longer in distinct parts of the room. Logan looked at him, a twinkle of joy in his eyes.

"When did you do this?" Logans voice was soft and hoarse. "And why?"

"When I bit you, I suddenly realized that you were my world. I only bit you because I couldnt live without you, and once you were turned your blood screamed of wolf, I knew

you were my mate. And because you are the most important person in the entire world Logie, I love you and only you." Kendalls fingers traced along Logans jaw line. Their lips

crashed together, and for one magnificant night Logan finally got what he wanted most in life, Kendall.


	13. Chapter 13

I dont own BTR, and this contains Mpreg. I didnt plan on this, but I have the itch to write about it. If you dont like it, Im sorry. If you do, yay! Keep reading! :D

**1 Months Later**

Logans stomach lurched. The contents of his stomach hit the bowl. He had had the flu for what semed like forever. Kendall sat there beside him on the edge of the bathtub

gently rubbing his back.

"Are you sure your ok? I mean if James is going to see Camille, shouldnt you?" Logan shook his head. He felt absolutley awful.

"Fine, maybe she can tell me how to get rid of this..." Logan spun back around quickly, his stomach emptying itself again.

"Go get a little rest. Camille will be here in two hours, I want you feeling ok." Kendall lifted his dark brown haired mate and took him to their room. Tucking him in Kendall

kissed Logans cheek. He was really worried about his Logie bear. Rolling over Logan fell asleep. His dreams were getting stranger and stranger. A few nights ago he had

dreamt that he had been in the greatest pain one could endure, a scream had escaped his lips before a small and frail cry echoed in the room, the dream had ended there.

Logans dreams had becoming startlingly similar to the future, and Logan was really hoping that these dreams werent going to come true. Slowly his current dream began to

sink in. There it was then, a beautiful pair of green eyes danced before him. They were Kendalls eyes, but the wolf before him wasnt white, it showed off a dark brown coat

that shone in the moonlight. A hunter emerged from the forest, a gun pointed at the majestic wolf before them. Kendall rushed from the trees accamponied by a grey wolf

with black patches and and hazel eyes. A shot rang out in the night and his sweet Kendall fell. He awoke, Camilles face right above his.

"Camille! Who let you in!" Logan could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Her grin scared Logan.

"Kendall, and he said you werent doing so hot... At least you arent James." Camille began her check up on Logan. "Or maybe you are..." A small frown replaced her smile.

"Wait? Whats wrong with James?" Logans voice quivered. He was officially afraid to find out.

"Well, because mates dont know gender, male werewolves are able to become pregnant. And just like a female werewolves pregnancy it only lasts for five months." Camille

began a second check up, in hopes of disproving her findings.

"Say what?" Logans eyes bugged. This could not be happening.

"Well even if you dont want to hear it, you are most definetly pregnant. Any questions?" Camille stood up, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"This is anatomically impossible. Men cant become pregnant." Logan was a werewolf, and even that was far fetched, this most definetly couldnt happen.

"Well, theres no real science behind it. This is a very rare occurance. Normally it only happens if a pack doesnt have any females, which this one doesnt." Camille said calmly.

"So, what you're saying is that me and Kendall are going to magically have a pup?" Logan let out a laugh. Hysteria was settling in. "I want to see Kendall, now."

Camille shrugged her shoulders. "Kendall! Logan wants to talk."

Kendall strode in, and Camille raced over and whispered in his ear. A look of shock spread across his sweet face.

"Im so sorry Kendall..." Logan placed his head in his hands.

"Im not mad at you Logie. Im actually really excited." Logan looked up and was greeted by Kendalls perfect green eyes sparkling with anticipation and joy.

"Really?" Logans crooked smile spread across his face.

"Really." Kendall wrapped his muscular arms around his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

I dont own BTR

**Month 2**

Logan slowly stepped forward, a small cry coming from the crib that had magically appeared in their bedroom. He couldnt wake Kendall. Logan knew there was something off

about the room. Finally he reached the crib, and peering inside revealed the most beautiful child Logan had ever seen. Perfect pale skin, dark brown curls, and green eyes

that could melt your soul adorned this small childs features. Logan knew nothing about this child, but he loved it. Suddenly everything else in the world melted away and he

knew his sole job in life was to protect this amazing angel. The lights went out, but Logan could still here someone or something racing around the room. The lights flickered

for just a moment, and thats all it took to realize his baby was gone. Logans tossing and turning woke Kendall, his mates audible whimpers becoming louder and louder.

"Logie. Logie wake up." Kendall gently nudged him. "Its ok baby, Im here." Logan shot up, tears streaming down his face. Kendall brought him into an embrace.

"They took our baby Kendie..." Logans sobs shook Kendall who was gently rocking.

"They didnt Logie, I promise." Kendall brushed Logans hair back. "Our baby is still protected and safe right here." Kendall laid his hands on Logans slightly larger stomach.

Logan looked at him funny, but upon looking down Logan understood. It had just been a horrible dream, a nightmare. Whimpering Logan laid his hands on his stomach. He

hadnt been excited, but now that he had felt what wonders such a little baby could bring, he knew he was ready. Kendall smiled, and brought his Logie into a deep kiss. Thier

eyes shining in excitment, both boys went back to sleep entwined in eachothers arms.

**Month 3**

Logan and James where sitting on the couch. Neither said a word while their mates happily chattered in the kitchen. James jaw was locked in a frown, his normally bright

eyes were dull. Logan knew better than to try and talk to him right now, his mood swings were awful. The only person that could remotley calm him down was Carlos, and

even that confrentation usually ended in a lamp being smashed or a couch being ripped in half. They were on their fifth couch now, and Logan hoped he wasnt like James

when he got to his fourth month. James hadnt experienced morning sickness until his second month, and had even barely showed up until now. Yet the scowl that was locked

on pretty boys face terrified Logan to no end, and only meant that James was getting a double dose of mood swings. A chill ran up Logans spin. This happened to often, and

this was usually accompinied by the feeling of being watched. He figured it was ghost, nobody talked about it though, but he knew they all thought the same. Logan didnt

know how they cleaned up that mess, and he didnt want to know. Something to do with James though, his pureblood lines gave him plenty of connections that he pulled far

to often. It had been a long time since any of them had seen Camille. This was the first time since she discovered James and Logans pregnancy, James would be able to find

out what gender his and Carlos baby would be. It was a 50/50 shot for Logan and Kendall to find out though, depending on the postition and development. The sickly sweet

scent of smoke flooded the room. Camilles happy face bobbed from the smoke.

"So, whos first!" Logans crooked smile shone through, she was hyper today. James raised his hand and approached cautiously, his hands guarding his stomach.

"You werewolves and your over protective nature..." Camille rolled her eyes, a soft growl was emmited from James throat. His examination began. Logan just went back to

the t.v, whatever crap was on was what he was watching. James so nicely took the remote with him. Logan dozed off for a second, but was awoken with a roar and a crash.

He felt the couch being lifted up.

"James! Stop, Im up here!" Logan frantically cried out. He was to late though, the couch actually split in half, Logan still sitting on it. Logan felt the sensation of dropping

rising in his stomach before he fell into a safe pair of muscular arms.

"Impossible! I am having a daughter and thats final!" Carlos rushed to his upset mate. Grabbing his face Carlos brought James in for a long and passionate kiss.

"Calm down babe. You almost hurt Logan." Carlos cooed. James's brows unfurrowed. Camille popped back into the room.

"Is he done with his hissy fit?" Camille whispered at Carlos, Carlos nodded.

"Good, Logan? You ready?" Her smile had returned.

"Ready." Logans crooked smile shone through.


	15. Chapter 15

I dont own BTR, and I havent done a dedication in a while, so this one is dedicated MonkeesDoctorWho1987 and Dorkalicious.

Camilles smile spread even wider. Her hands gliding very gently over Logans stomach.

"I think you may be in luck." Glancing up she nodded at Kendall. He stepped forward, a happy grin plastered on his face.

"So you can tell us what are angels going to be?" Logan smiled, he swore if Kendall was in wolf form his tail would be wagging.

"Yea, and by my first glance I say its going to be a beautiful baby girl." Kendalls face looked like it was going to crack. "Let me do a double check."

"Hear that? Im going to have a little princess that I can spoil rotten!" Kendalls face lit up like a Christmas tree. Camille finally stepped back, the smile still plastered on her

face.

"Yup, looks like someone is going to have a little girl." Camille patted his shoulder. Logan layed his head back, tears flowed freely from his eyes. His hands drifted to his

stomach.

"Do you love her?" Kendalls voice was a whisper. His arms wrapped around Logan.

"Yea, more than I thought possible." Logan gingerly kissed his mate.

"Im ready." Kendall breathed into his neck.

"Me to."

**Month 4**

Logan hated moving now. He felt sluggish and slow compared to Carlos and Kendall. The young man was just glad he was faster the poor bed ridden James. It was good for

the living room though, they figured they wouldnt have to buy a tenth couch now. He laid his hand on his decended stomach. You could feel her moving now, and everytime

he felt her he either balled or looked like he had eaten a lemon. She really was his world, Logan and Kendall had fought for hours over what to name her. Nothing seemed to

describe her beauty and grace in the way that either man wanted. Speak of the devil Kendall walked in, a look of fear on his face. Logan sat up and looked at his mate.

"Whats wrong Kendie?" Kendalls eyes darted to him.

"James has gone into labor, and lets just say more than the couch is going to be destroyed this time." Kendall took Logan in his arms. "I dont want you here so Im taking you

up to Camilles." Logan rolled his eyes. It was always awkward to hang out with her after they'd dated, and was even more awkward now that he was pregnant and had a

mate. Kendall liked to prove his strength by carrying him everywhere. This time he decided to skip the stairs, and Camille lived two stories up. Kendall wasnt even sweating

when they finally got there.

"Ive been expecting you Logan!" Camilles happy face opened the door before Kendall had even had time to knock. Walking him in, Kendall laid the heavily pregnant man on

the couch.

"I will come up after a bit. We need to keep James from destroying the apartment." Kendall darted out of the room, the lives of anyone who came to the aparment were in

danger and Logan knew Kendall liked to feel like the hero.

"So have you picked out a name?" Camille plopped down next to him. Logan shook his head.

"Nah, not yet. We cant pick one that suits her beauty." Logan mumbled, not wanting to talk.

"Well may I suggest naming her after her fabulous aunt Camille?" Her voice rang like a bell.

"Like?" Logan muttered, he was only entertaining her.

"Carmen, Callie, Candy, Carly, Carrie, Cami, Cat, Caitlyn, Cassandra, Carey..." Her list went on.

"Well I like a few of them." She was starting to get annoying.

"Which ones did you like?" Her eager face became very punchable to a moody Logan.

"Well if you insist, I liked Callie, Cat, and Cassandra." His voice had a hint of a growl.

"Yay! I hope I helped!" She jumped up. "Why do you like those three so?"

"Well they would suit a girl who had dark brown curls and green eyes."

"How do you know thats what shes gunna look like?" Camille frowned.

"Ive had lots of dreams about her. About a lot of things actually." Logan whispered.

"Logan, I have a theory!" Her eyes sparkled. "Did you know your father?" Logan shook his head. He had a bad idea of where this was going.

"I think its time to question James's parents." A devious smile spread across her face.

"What are you implying?" Logans brows shot up.

"Im implying that there may or may not have been a wolf pack in your guys's hometown." Camille was biting her lip. Logan felt the room spin.


	16. Chapter 16

I dont own BTR

"Yea, thanks Kendall." Logan heard the phone click. Camille raced into the room. Another one of her goofy smiles plastered on her face.

"So after speaking to Kendall I was informed that James's parents are coming to the Palmwoods to see the baby." Logan gave her a ok-so-why-is-this-exciting looks.

"Dont you get it? You and the others could all have been dormant purebloods?" Camille was practically rolling with excitment.

"Care to explain what a dormant pureblood is?" Logans voice was dry.

"Its the child of a werewolf and a human. Specifically a pureblood werewolf. When they mate with a human, their offspring wont be werewolf. The child would be a werewolf

in waiting. A creature that will eventually be turned, and then given its full werewolf abilities while not having to deal with growing up as a werewolf." Logan rolled his eyes.

"So what does this have to do with me being able to see the future?" She frowned.

"Well, it makes me lean towards the idea that your father was the shaman of the pack. Oh, and before you grumble at me about shamans allow me to explain." They both

sighed.

"A shaman in werewolf status is one that can see into the future, heal the sick, and in rare occurances perform magic. Its a very honorable position to hold."

"So can I perform a spell?" Logan was slightly intrigued now.

"Most likely not, male shamans arent know for their magic, but for their predictions. Males and Females are equally know for healing." Logan let out a huff before turning

towards the young wiccan.

"Ok, so why do you know so much about this stuff?" His eyebrows raised.

"Well I may or may not be a dormant pureblood myself and it comes with the territory of being a wiccan." Her voice quivered.

"What does it mean when you see your daughter in the far future being stared down at gunpoint while your mate tries to save her and gets killed instead?" Saddness rose in

Camilles eyes. She reached out to him.

"Exactly what it shows you sweetie, the future is always subject to change though." The phone rang, Camille raced over to get it.

"Ello? Oh, hey Kendall. Oh my gosh? Really? Be right there!" She slammed the phone down. Logan slowly got up, but soon found himself in the center of the sickly smoke.

"Where is he?" Camilles excited voice rang out. Logan wasnt sure exactly where he was. The smoke was far to thick for him to see through. Suddenly a strong but gentle

hand reached out and gently tugged him out.

"Hey Logie." Green eyes danced with excitment.

"So is James out of labor?" Logan looked up to his mate.

"Yup, the kids adorable. They named him Seth."Logans eyes rolled. James never lost, but apparently Carlos had talked him into the name. Leading him into the room, James

and Carlos sat their in a trance. The bundle before him helped him understand why. Dark hair and perfect tan skin made the hazel eyes of the child pop. He looked like he

would be a sexier version of James, which most people thought was impossible. James lay in the corner, foam littered the edges of his mouth as he sat there passed out.

"Why is he..." Carlos cut him short.

"We had to tranquilize him for the safety of the world." Carlos snickered. The door creaked behind them. A pair of heels clacked against the floor.

"Where is my little pretty boy?" Everyone shivered. The Queen of Ice had arrived.

**Ok, so tell me which name you want eliminated. Cat, Callie, or Cassandra. Feedback wanted on this one!**


	17. Chapter 17

I dont own BTR, and please review! I want the readers to pick out the babys name. **Kat**, **Callie**, or **Cassandra**. Pick your favorite and let me know!

Seth laid in Logans arms. He already acted like Carlos because just moments ago he had reached out for Carlos's helmet. The tender moment hadnt lasted though,

Camille had gone straight to buisness. Logan had been sent to the living room with Seth while Ice Queen and the others talked. He really didnt care if he was there or

not because Camille would happilly bound out here and tell him everything. A lamp broke which made Logan look over just in time to see a large familar white wolf

snapping at a small and sleek tan wolf. Rushing into the other room he laid Seth down, hoping to keep the little boy safe. Logan had had a bad feeling that somebody

was going to start a fight and it would all end in a wolf battle in his living room. Taking one quick glance at Seth to make sure he was alright, Logan burst into the

living room. Ice Queen lay on her back, completley human, while a wolf Kendall had his teeth around her neck.

"I refuse to relinquish my position as alpha to you, boy." She hissed. His jaws began to tighten. Her eyes widened in fear.

"You dont even live in Minnesota anymore, the pack is mine." She began begging for her life. He raised his hackles, and let out soft growls.

"Fine! But on one condition!" His eyes stared into her soul, flames of anger in his eyes.

"You and the boys have to come home." She sighed out. Looking around the room, Kendalls green eyes looked for an answer. Logan didnt want to give up his fame,

not yet. Kendall shifted, he nodded at her. Carlos's jaw dropped, the young latino grabbed his mates hands. James was not going to be happy.

"Kendall, you cant be serious. This might not have been my first career choice, but Im not abandoning it now. We've all come so far, do you really want to just drop it

and walk away with our tails between our legs and go back to Minnesota?" Logan was shocked.

"You dont get it Logie. Im the alpha, and I know whats best for my pack." He didnt look up.

"Then explain why." Logan gingerly took Kendalls hands in his. Their eyes locked together.

"I just dont think its in the best interest of our future pack members," Kendall laid his hands on Logans stomach, and gestured to Seth who lay in Carlos's arms, "to

grow up in this enviroment. We just cant raise these two in the publics eyes without it seeming suspicious."

"Yea, I guess. So what did you guys find out?" Logan looked up for support.

"Camille was right. My dad was a beta, James's mom was the alpha, and your dad was the shaman. I think Carlos's mom was an omega." Kendalls voice quivered and

Logan knew instantly that he was hiding something from him, taking his hand Logan kissed him.

"Now tell me the rest..." Kendalls eyes brimmed with tears.

"You wont like it Logie." He put his head in his hands.

"But I need to hear it Kendall. You shouldnt bear this weight alone." Logan reached for him.

"Well it starts with my dad and Jo, and unfortunatly Camilles mom..."


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own BTR, and this is your last chance to persuade me into your prefered name. Kat, Callie, or Cassandra. I have no votes for Callie, 1 vote for Kat, and 4 votes for Cassandra. If you dont like Cassandra you had better vote for your favorite. May the best name win!**

* * *

"...they took him in his sleep on the full moon. Jo payed Camilles mom to perform a ritual that could turn even a man of the purest heart into a madman. While

Camilles mom trapped him not only in place, but also in human form, Jo literally turned him into a hybrid. He hates all werewolves now because his own wolf cant be

free. The vampire drives him to kill, and lets just say he blames our pack for doing this to him. Hes sworn vengance and wont stop until hes killed every single last

one of us." Tears streaked down Kendalls face.

"Kendall..." Logan grabbed his mates arm.

"No! Its not fair, my mother and sister were just ripped away from me, and now Im dealt the card of a once thought to be dead werewolf killing father!" Kendall

ripped his arm away. "He knows where we are now. In death Jo signaled him, so now all five of us are moving back. He wouldnt suspect us going home, and as long

as we dont make waves in the supernatural world we should be fine. Logie Im not going to let him hurt any of us." His green eyes drifted to Logans stomach.

"Fine Kendall, be the hero and rescue us." Logans tone was mocking. "Four against one is nothing. We could take him out now and live peacifully!"

"No we cant. Logan dont you get it? What happens when he comes after Seth and our princess? We need to make sure that they are safe, and then destroy him."

Logan winced when he called him by his given name. Kendall looked at his mate then, his eyes softening.

"When are we leaving?" Logans voice was a whisper.

"Now."

**Month 5**

Logan traced the outline of his stomach. They had been in Minnesota for three weeks now, and everyone seemed to have settled down. Carlos and James were

normally busy now, Seth being a huge handful, and Kendall was always out patrolling. Their sudden appearance went unnoticed thanks to Camille who had actually

come along, claiming herself as a part of their pack due to her dormant werewolf lines. Logan had been assigned the duty of finding a proper pack house, so they

could all live together again like they had become accustomed. Finally after searching for what seemed like forever, Logan came across a ten bedroom newly built

modern mansion. Calling up James, Logan assigned the pretty boy to go check it out. Their current residence was with Logans mother, and Carlos's father was happy

to take in James and his son. Everything was working out, but all four of them couldnt help but miss being famous. It didnt matter now, their children were far to

important. The phone rang, waking Logan from his small nap. Fumbling for the phone, Logan shakily answered. "Hello?"

_"Logan! This place is amazing, we have to get it"_ James sounded excited.

"Well whats it like?" He was still groggy from his nap.

_"You walk into a beautiful courtyard which brings you right to the front door that literally has trickles of water running down the sides. The foyers nice, and leads you_

_ to two archways, one leading to an ultra modern kitchen, and the other leading to the dining room with more water features."_

"Sounds wonderful, how where the bedrooms?" Sleep tugged at Logan.

_"Not bad, theres a hallway that comes off of the open living room and spits in two directions..." _Logan began to fall asleep.

"Just sign the lease James..." Logan trailed before he hit the pillow.

_"Logie..." _Kendalls voice called him from his slumber. "Logie." Someone poked his eye.

"Grrr! What was that for!" Logan reared up, teeth bared.

"Told ya it would wake him up." Carlos snickered.

"Welcome home Logie." Kendalls happy face tore away any anger.

"Wait, what?" Logan became silent as he took in the house.

"This. Is. Incredible." Logan breathed.


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont own BTR, and the name has officially been picked. Find out what name was chosen at the bottom, congrats to all those who voted for it!**

* * *

It truely was a beautiful home. Logan had though James was being dramatic like usual, but much to his surprise it was incredible. The home was two miles from town, with a

perfect view of the foreast and lake. A crash rang in his ears before the world spun. A vision forced its way into his mind, Carlos was running through the living room with his

hockey stick swinging behind him. A mirror hung next to the couch, and a careless Carlos crashed into it. The vision frayed away, Kendall held him up. Something shattered

in the living room. Kendall leaned him against the wall and rushed away. Had he just seen the future? Were his powers finally coming in? Logan didnt have to wait long.

Carlos ran around the corner, a guilty smile plastered on his face.

"If you see Kendall with a bleeding foot, you never saw me." He muttered before rushing away. Logans eyes trailed after him.

"Have you seen a dirty rotten little jackass who needs to be more careful with his hockey equipment?" Kendalls eyebrows furrowed, gashes along his foot.

"Nope, havent seen him." Logan shook his head, but Kendall knew his tell.

"You're an awful liar Logie." Kendall kissed his cheek and darted past him. James walked around the corner, Seth screaming in his arms.

"Thanks for trying. Want an adorable bundle who screams all night?" James yawned, obviously having endured many sleepless nights with his son.

"Not at the moment, but in the close future." Logan smirked. He thought it was clever until he felt a sudden rush of pain. James eyes widened.

"Be careful what you wish for Logan." James laughed. "Im gunna go find your mate." A deep pain radiated throughout him. "Oh, and you might want to shift, it really helps.

Plus you might want to find the place you feel safest, its a wolf thing." The world spiraled. This couldnt be happening yet. He couldnt wait to see her perfect face, her

beautiful green eyes, and her sweet little brown curls. He shifted and padded to the first master bedroom. The next few hours blurred by, until finally Kendalls hand was

ready to fall off. Kendalls eyes shimmered in pain, Logan had one hell of a grasp when he wanted. A sudden gasp emmited from the sweet and crooked smiled man. A very

small and frail cry assaulted their ears. She sounded like she was in pain, but Camille only smiled and held her up.

"Welcome to the world little girl." She cooed. Logan laid back, sweat drenched the sheets.

"Can I hold my daughter?" Kendall wanted to see her so badly and to memorize her sweet little features so he would never forget her. Camille nodded and handed her over.

She had the same green eyes as him but Logans perfect rich dark brown curls.

"Her name is Cassandra, Kendie." Logan wheezed, utterly exhausted.

"Its perfect." They kissed, both eyes locked on their new daughter.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter is more about Cassie and her adorableness. Think Im done with the guys? Hell no! I have far to many devious little plans in store, some will test the love of Kogan, but love conquers all. Keep reading and rate!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont own BTR, but if I did there would be many, many changes...**

* * *

Kendall held Logan tightly, their daughter slowly looked up. Logan had been right, she was beyond beautiful. Kendalls green eyes peered up at the men, while Logans thick

dark brown hair gently moved with her actions. She was the best of both of them. Kendall nearly squeeled in excitement when he thought he saw Logans crooked smile, and

what he called, button nose. Logans face streamed with tears as he slowly rocked the small angel. Camille hadnt left the room, but instead had called the guys in to see the

fair skinned babe. James let out a sudden gasp, his attention instantly drawn to Cassie. Carlos was left to deal with an increibled squirmy Seth by himself now.

"Shes stunning..." James mumbled. His hazel eyes wide in awe.

"Yea...' Kendall and Logan simeltaniously said. An awkward silence followed.

"Whats her name?" Carlos broke the silence, as usual.

"Cassandra Jennifer Knight." Kendall spoke with pride as Cassie reached for him. "This being is my world Carlos, I cant live without her now that I know her." Logan

remained silent, but the tears streaming down his face told the others he felt the same.

"May I hold her?" James asked, almost whispering.

"Not in your life pretty boy!" Logan glared at him. "Shes mine, and only mine." He nuzzled his face into hers. Cassie let out a small gurgle that earned around of awes, even

Carlos joined in.

"So my only daughter isnt actually mine?" Kendalls brows shot up.

"No, you know what I meant!" Logan looked desperate.

"I know Logie. I was just kidding." Kendall kissed Logans cheek. Both mens eyes twinkled in admiration. Carlos was even captured by her beauty.

"Do you love her as much as I do?" Logan beat Kendall to the punch.

"Of course, just as much as I love you.' Kendall massaged Logans shoulders.

"And how much do you love me?" Logan had never played this game before.

"I love you more than you can ever fathom." Kendall never tired of this game with Jo, and he knew he would definetley never tire of it now.

"Be specific Kendie..." Logan planted a kiss on Kendalls nose.

"I would go to the ends of the earth to find you. I would kill anyone who ever harmed you. Hell Logie, Id die for you." Their noses brushed together.

"I dont want you to ever do that." Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"But I would if I had to." Kendall loved Logans hugs.

"And I dont like thinking about it." The shorter boy nuzzled into the blondes neck. The sat their, entertwined in the others arms. Both men were content, they had one

another and now they had they had their perfect daughter, Cassie. A sudden thought crossed Logans mind. What would their future hold now? The thought was dismissed

and replaced with a strong vision. Cassis sat in a field, her dark brown curls blew in the wind while Kendall lay beside her as a wolf. The surrounding weeds crackled with

movement. Logan became worried, but smiled when his own form bounced from the tall grass. The vision was gone but it left Logan with no doubts of his familys future.


	21. Chapter 21

**Much to my fangirl hearts dismay, I do not own BTR. Please stick with me on these next chapters. I am going to do snippets from each year of Cassies life, some years will be skipped and others will be focused on. I am so sorry if this puts anyone off.**

* * *

**Cassandra Knight: Age 1**

"Happy first birthday, princess." Logan kissed Cassies cheek. Today their little angel had turned one, and the pack had thrown a small party for her. Seths birthday had been

last month, and he had thrown a temper tantrum because of all the attention he was recieving. Cassies crooked goofy grin told the exact opposite story, and she was

generally fascinated with everything there. She was completley in love with streamers for some ungodly reason, and everytime you brought her near some she'd rip it down

and tear it up. This would usually earn her a glare from Camille, who had become an absolute neat freak. She looked at Logan and shook her head, dark curls bounced along

with motion. Kendall walked up behind the two, his chuckle bringing a smile to Logans face.

"Does my Cassie like her party?" Kendall lifted the little girl from her high chair. Looking at Kendall she placed her small hand on his forehead and nodded. Logan sighed.

"Do you think its weird she doesnt talk yet?" His brown eyes clouded with worry.

"Nah, Cassie will talk when shes ready. And I mean come on, Seth talks and he wont shut up. Do you really want her to be like that?" Kendall looked at his mate and smiled.

"I hadnt thought of that." Logan lay his hands on the table. Kendall adored it when Logan went into a deep thinking mode like this one. His face would make the oddest

expressions on his perfect face.

"Well help me cut the darn cake, Seth looks like hes ready to scale the cabnits again to get some." Kendall muttered, after the last time nobody wanted that fiasco to happen

anytime soon. Everyone had been traumatized.

Logan laughed. "I told you it was a bad idea to leave Carlos in a room with Seth alone, ecspecially the kitchen." They tried to sear the memory away, but walking into the

kitchen with knives in the wall, flames engulfing the room, and Carlos and Seth in the epicenter of it was extremly hard to forget. James had lost and eyebrow in the

disaster, and had thrown a fit about it for the next three weeks. Yet nobody cared that Kendalls shaggy blonde hair had been singed so badly that it no longer covered up his

perfect face, leaving his eyebrows extremly prominent.

"I dont need to be reminded. I do recall you not having the backside of your pants though." Kendall looked at him and winked. Logans face turned bright red.

"At least I still had arm hair." Kendall erupted in laughter and that memory. Carlos had literally no hair on his arms after they had rescued him and his rotten son from the

flames. Walking the cake over to the very antsy little girl, the boys and Camille began to sing.

"_**Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Cassie! Happy Birhday to you!" **_The boys looked at Camille. She had been off key the entire

time, and after being in a boy band they couldnt help but be a tad bit judgementl on others singing.

"Shut up! Im a fairly decent singer!" She pouted, obviously upset. Leaning over Logan heard James whisper to Carlos.

"If we lived in a world filled with deaf people." Carlos snickered causing Camille to whip her head around. Glaring she grabbed a hunk of cake.

"Hey, this is a childs birthday and we have to make sure shes having fun. Plus I paid for that cake!" Logans words went unheard and Camille threw the cake right at Carlos.

Upon impact the cake had exploded into a spray of frosting. Unfortunatley for Camille, James had been beside the young latino. The frosting had gotten into his hair, and

that was the last staw. Everyone except Logan reached for some cake.

"Cant we be reasonable? We have kids in the room!" Logan sighed and ducked right as a thing of cake whizzed by. "Apparently not..." The next few hours were filled with an

all out food fight, going beyond cake. Logan briefly looked above the table and found the boys in Carlos's corn dog supply. Kendall smirked and threw one right at Carlos's

head. A large thump echoed in the room as it made contact with the young mans helmet.

"That was frozen!" James laughed uncontrollably, but was silenced when Carlos shoved an apple in his mouth. Giving his mate a seriously-an-apple look, James spat it out.

Looking to his side revealed Cassie. Her face lit up as she found a glob of cake. Feebly throwing it at Logan, he realized that she was having fun, and that was all that

mattered.

* * *

**Yay! Heartwarming ending, r&r please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Being a crazy BTR fangirl, I desperatley want to own the show, but you know I wont. Anywho, hope you guys like this next chapter. I have to fill the story with cutesy crap before I get into the main problem the guys will face :) Im evil like that. Ok, well if you liked the chapter let me know, it helps me make decisions for the next chapter. I am a people pleaser. Wow, this is long -_- I bet you guys hate me for this.**

* * *

**Cassandra Knight: Age 3**

Kendall and Logan watched their beautiful little girl run and play. It was a warm autumn day, and James was out patrolling the area to make sure nothing came into pack

territory. Only a few days ago Logan had had a strong vision of a rogue wolf coming into the area, and Kendall and James were determined not to let him near the pack.

Looking in the sky Kendall decided it was getting to dark for Cassie and Seth to be outside. He paced throught the front yard, a small and scared squeek rolled around the

side of the house. Logan recognized the small squeek as his angel, Cassie. Whatever had frightened her was about to deal with two angry and overprotective fathers.

Exploding in a mass of fur Logan rushed around the side of the home, his hackles raised. Cassie and Seth lay cornered in between a bush and the home, eyes wide with fear

as a strange wolf prowled around them. Logan lept at the trespasser, fangs glistening in the afternoon sun. Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw James's head pop out of

the treeline, eyes widening once what was happening sunk in. Their attacker dealt a blow to Logans hind leg. A cry of pain and shock echoed through the yard. He wasnt

going to win this one, and if James didnt hurry neither would the children. Grasping at straws Logans jaws clenched onto the beasts ear. Finally James reached them, his

ears perked up. Kendalls grace rushed around the corner of the home. The glare in his eyes told James he was beyond pissed, and who ever the wolf before them wasnt

living to see tomorow. A small and goofy black wolf followed suit, his mate stopped and scrathed his butt before realizing they still needed him. Small sobs filled the air as

Cassie and Seth watched the display. Tears misted their eyes as they saw their father and uncle being killed. James let out a bark, trying to make use of his mate. Carlos

nodded before rushing over to the pups and loping off to safety. Kendall and Logan now sat, both licking their bloody paws. The assailant lay dead beside them, a glaze of

death in his eyes. Making the best of his wolf face, James smiled. They were a pack, and together nothing could stop them. Carlos peaked around the corner, a truly unhappy

Seth squirming in his jaws. Gesturing to come back, James walked over to the dead wolf wanting to inspect. Phasing he brushed the fur through his fingers. The only odd

thing about the creature was a pair of fang marks near the main vein in its throat. James understood then, this was the warning of **Kenneths** return.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it just seemed right to stop there. Please r&r!**


	23. Author Update

**AN~ I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I am having major writers block :( Hopefully I will think of something soon, but I am currently **

**working on it. I feel terrible about not posting this sooner, but I have recently started school and I am in desperate need of time to do anything **

**but study. Please be patient, but I will try to get this up sooner.**

**Just to appease you guys, the following is a snippet for the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Gently he shut the door, but upon spinning around he saw a very sleepy Logan stumble down the hall. Neither his mate or his daughter could**_

_** stay awake all the way through a movie. Chuckling Kendall gingerly picked up his sleepy Logie. Logans eyes closed, a soft snore passed his**_

_**crooked lips. He decided he didnt care what those three did tonight, right now his family needed him around.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I dont own BTR. but I do them all dearly! Writers block is kicking my ass! But here it is, hopefully I didnt tick anyone off with the wait.**

**Cassandra Knight: Age 6**

Kendall gently laid his daughter in her bed. He had barely heard her soft snores as the guys watched Madagascar 3, Seth and Carlos's favorite movie. Her head had been buried in Logans sleeve, and her legs had been draped over him. Looking over to his mate Kendall saw the young brunettes eyes flutter shut. Deciding to take care of the already asleep one first, Kendall kissed her forehead. Gently he shut the door, but upon spinning around he saw a very sleepy Logan stumble down the hall. Neither his mate nor his daughter could stay awake all the way through a movie. Chuckling Kendall gingerly picked up his sleepy Logie. Logans eyes closed, a soft snore passed his crooked lips. He decided he didnt care what those three did tonight, right now his family needed him around. Opening the door Kendall began the process of tucking his mate in. Logans soft snores reminded Kendall of all the good times the boys had had together. The night he had first seen Logan recognize him as a wolf, it want initially good, but it had given him his mate. He remembered the night after the fight with Jo, Logans sweet gentle gaze as he looked at the room he had redecorated so they could be together, or at least closer in the room. Going back, Kendall recalled how he had soothed Logan after the powerful shaman had passed. Kendall had found the young Logie curled up in a ball on his bed, tears covering his face.

_"Hey Logan..." A sweet young Kendall reached out in hopes of connecting with the boy._

_"Go away! I dont want to hear your pity." Logans voice was bitter and laced with sorrow._

_"Logie..." His young face scrunched up. "I just want to help."_

_"But you cant Kendall, you cant bring him back." A sob escaped his lips as he spoke._

_"No, I cant. But I can help you get over it. I know what you're going through. I lost my dad three years ago." Logan looked at the blonde then, a spark ignited in his eyes._

_"I didnt know Kendall, Im sorry." Logan looked down again, a single tear fell from his choclate eyes. _

_"It doesnt matter, Im over it." Kendall sat down beside the brunette. "Im here to help you get over it now." Kendalls used a gentle voice._

That night, Kendall had stayed with the grief stricken Logan and had soothed him as best as he could. Thats really how they had become friends, and eventually Carlos and James had joined them, but somehow both boys had developed a deep friendship that they only shared with the other. Logans soft snoring brought Kendall back to reality. Smiling Kendall brought Logan into a tight embrace, and both boys slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**I am sooo sorry for the wait! I started school and I still have writers block, but I am trying to get something up. Hope ya liked it. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Im so sorry for the delay, but this is my senior year and I have been having a hell of a time. Please enjoy :)**

**Kassandra Knight: Age 8**

Logans vision clouded, something that was becoming more and more frequent in his everyday life. A beautiful girl,

somewhere around the age of 16 to 18, lay in the arms of a young boy near the same age. A crackling noise jolted

the boy into rushing off into the woods. Her large green eyes could only follow. She was stuck, an unknown object

or force held her tightly to the ground. Sprawled around her were dark ringlets that set off her ivory skin. There it

was again, the crackles that had sent the young man off into the night. A dark cloaked figure appeared. His eyes

were orange, the haunting color that the wolf that had attacked Cassie and Seth so many years ago had sported.

The creature before her was a halfling, a creature that had been by some poor turn of fate had become both wolf

and vampire. In his arm he craddled a shotgun, engraved in the side were the sprawling letters "Kendall". Logan

screamed, the puzzle finally was placed together. Kenneth loomed above his angel Cassie. The world went silent,

her screams of terror fell upon deaf ears. Seth and Kendall burst from the tree line. Their bodies rippled with fur

before Kendall threw himself towards his once thought to be dead father. His speed and strength shocked the

halfling. Never before had he seen such a display of grace and power bound in one form. The shotgun was ripped

from his hands, a pissed off Carlos crushed the firearm in half with his bare hands. Baring his canids Kenneth

grabbed his son by the throat, all three of them had once had the green eyes that Logan had fallen in love with so

many years ago. In one swift motion he had torn his sons throat out. James was there then, Kenneths cold and

smooth skinned neck in his hands. A menacing growl emitted from his throat, but the crack that sounded throughout

the clearing was enough to cover it. He slumped over dead, orange eyes faded to green, and his permenantly

human form finally broke down and became that of the wolf. Kendalls body quivered, slowly trapping him like that

forever. Logans screams slowly faded in, the urgency and fear seemed to double the volume. It stopped their as

the edges slowly blackened and became that of the real world.

"Hey Logie, ready for our family outing?" A sweet and sultry voice wrapped around him, hands began to play at his belt.

"Yea, almost done." Kendalls brows shot up, normally Logan would have been all over him.

"Whats wrong? And dont give me any bullshit, you're a terrbile liar Logie." Kendall spun his mate around and looked him in the eyes.  
"I had another vision." Logan tried to find peace and comfort in his mates emerald green eyes but to no avail.

"The Vision? That nightmare thats been plaguing you since we found out about Kassie?" His grip tightened around Logans wrists.

"Yes, can you drop it now?" Logans belgium choclate eyes pleaded.

"Fine, but someday you have to tell me what happens." Kendall kissed Logans forehead.

"Good. Now go get Kassie." Logans mood seemed to lighten and his signature smile came with it. Nodding to

himself Kendall hurried off in search of their allusive daughter. Though both of her parents were wolves, she had yet

to shift. It wasnt unheard of for a child to never shift but it was extremley rare and there were very few to no

reports of it. Seth on the other hand had been shifting for an astonishing two years. His black coat and hazel eyes

made him look serious and proud, but anyone that knew him well understood that he was actually a ball of energy

and laughs. His most recent shortcoming was merely a month ago on a small training session for hunting. He had

been doing wonderfully, if not perfect, when all of a sudden an excited and proud Carlos had bumped into him.

Eager eyes met and the father and son had began nipping at eachothers heals. Neither saw the cliff until it was to

late to do anything but watch the two fall down it. James's ears had flattened in annoyance while Kendall and

Logan had laid on the ground rolling in wolfish laughter. James had snapped at them both, but upon checking to

make sure they were alright Carlos popped up from a lower ledge crashing into James. All three toppled down the

hill, and once back up it, revealed a seething James with his butt covered in porcepine quills. Back in the present

Logan and his family had just arrived at the park, Kassie already off trying to find the perfect spot. Kendall snatched

the basket away from Logan, and had taken off in search of their daughter for the second time that day. Logan took

the oppurtunity to find a decent spot to shift and sneak up on the two. His search lead him to a meadow of tall

grasses, and much to his advantage Kendall and Kassie lay in the center. He dove in, careful not to make any

noises. Their scents grew stronger, and as they did Logan forced his body closer and closer to the ground. His eyes

darted back and forth, making sure he was still headed in the right direction and that none of his body had been

exposed. Kassie ate her sandwich while being nessled in the crook of her fathers arm.

"Wheres daddy?" Her small gentle voice peeped.  
"He'll be here soon baby." Kendall kissed the top of her head. The moment the words were out of his mouth Logan

rushed from the grass, grabbed her sandwhich, and and put on a wolfy grin.

"Told ya." Kendall smirked.  
"Give that back daddy!" An agrivated Kassie yelled. Logan nodded and dropped the sandwhich. Her face lit up as

she reached for it. A short while later the three were having fun playing frisbee. Kassie's smile as she bent down for

the dropped disc faded and was replaced with a look of pain. She fell, clutching her stomach the young girl let out a groan. Kendalls hand felt her forehead.

"Whats wrong baby? Do you feel ill?" His green eyes were wide with fear and concern. Logan, still furry, nosed her

cheek. A strong scent of transformation wafted towards him. Her small hand dug into the soil, armed with five razor

sharp claws. "Daddy! Dad! Help me please!?" Her voice was desperate, and upon inspection Logan saw four flesh

tearing canine teeth. Kendall and Logan could only watch in horror as Kassie slowly became the wolf, as her spine

cracked and mended, and as her skull split in two and began the agonizing process of pushing out into a muzzle.

Her drawn out screams slowly turned to howls. Kendalls eyes welled with tears as he saw her laying down in the

grass, fully transformed and asleep. She possesd Kendalls snow white fur, but her accents were a dark brown

instead of his blonde ones. She was beautiful, but extremely vulnerable at the time. Looking at his mate, Kendall

nodded and scooped her up gingerly. The ride home was chaotic.

**Ok, so Im sooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Logan's body rolled over and he gingerly put his arm around Kendall. The house had an eerie silence, but that was probably due to the fact that

Carlos and Seth hadn't woken up yet. Kendall rolled over next to Logan, their bodies inches from the others. Logan couldn't imagine his life without

the blonde, but the visions he had been having were getting stronger and stronger. He had begun to fear that his and Kendall's years together were

dwindling. Logan had to push that thought out of his head because they had many years of love and passion ahead of them. Logan bent over and

kissed Kendall right on the lips. Kendall's eyes shot open, a mischievous smirk on his face. "So we're trying to do sneaky kisses?" Kendall's hands

wandered up to his mates chest. Logan hopped out of bed, giving Kendall a great shot. "Come on! We haven't had any fun for ages!" "Not true, we

had some fun two weeks ago on patrol and Carlos caught us. It was the perfect payback for when I caught him and James rounding third base in my

hospital room." Logan laughed at the memory of Carlos's face. "Unbelievable!" Kendall huffed out a sigh. "What? The fact that I have picture perfect

memory or the fact that I wouldn't let you finish?" The room was dark but Kendall could still see his crooked smile. "Both." Kendall raced forward and

grabbed his mate by the waist, pulling him close. "How about a quickie in the shower?" He began using his emerald green eyes as bait. "Why are you

so persuasive?" Logan took Kendall by surprise and dragged him into their bathroom.

Twenty minutes later they both sat in the packs modern kitchen. Logan was making pancakes as Kendall eyed him hungrily from the island. "Could it

be possible to get a sausage in that pancake?" Logan couldn't help but laugh at Kendall's corny joke. "No, I already through you a bone this

morning." Logan's voice had a joking tone in it. A sleepy eyed Carlos walked into the room, "Your guys puns suck bulk." Carlos seemed overly proud

of his own pun. "C'mon that was awesome. Why aren't you guys laughing?" "Because you've said it hundreds of times." Kendall went back to

drinking his coffee. "Actually it's been about 78." Logan stated matter of factly. He was given surprised glances, "Fine, give or take two." "Your mates

got freaky memory skills Kendall." Carlos murmured as he grabbed a cup of orange juice. "At least my mate doesn't spend thirty minutes in front of

a mirror every time he sees one." Kendall stuck his tongue out. Carlos rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Kendall. Camille appeared out of

nowhere beside them with a gleam in her eye. "Could you and Logan stop having sex at five in the morning? If you think the walls are concrete than

I've got news for you guys. They're not! They are paper thin." Her fingers squashed together. "You have magic, ya know." Kendall gave her a cross

look. "You could've just used it to tune us out." "And miss hearing the show!? Hell no! I just want you guys to stop having sex before the sun is

shining." Camille gave them a look of mischief. "First off, ew! Secondly, why would you want to hear them have sex when we're right next door. And

lastly, continue." James smiled as he strutted into the kitchen. "Cant we have one normal breakfast?" Logan was obviously annoyed. "No, now I want

pancakes!" Carlos jumped over the island and grabbed one right from the griddle. "Son of a blee blop that's hot!" As quickly as he had grabbed the

pancake he had thrown across the room. The large thwack it made as it hit James directly in the face amused everyone but James. He began to

frantically pull the pancake off, but Carlos had managed to grab one that was only half cooked. James dove across the kitchen and began splashing

cold water on his now burned face. "Carlos you are so lucky that I love you otherwise I would murder you!" James was

seething as he walked back to their room so he could redo his regiment. Logan leaned over to Carlos, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Carlos

let out a chuckle, "You bet your sweet ass I did."

Breakfast passed without incident after that, but James was still furious about the pancake ordeal. Cassie and Seth, both 12, had made it up just in

time to go with the rest of the pack on a late morning run. Camille gave them a wave as they set off into the woods. She had been Cassie's only

female role model besides Logan's mom, but even though she was still around she refused to have her heart broken by a werewolf again. It didn't

matter, Camille made sure Cassie had a fashion sense and knew how to do her own make-up. Camille didn't think that because she had two fathers

she would be any less feminine. Cassie could be as girl as Camille when it came to fashion, but she wasn't afraid to roughhouse with the boys.

Camille had been to distracted with her thoughts to hear the upcoming attack.


End file.
